


The Color of Her Hair

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel, Angelic Grace, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bunker Fluff, Bunker Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Crack, Cunnilingus, Demon Meg, Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Hurt Meg, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Megstiel - Freeform, Men of Letters Bunker, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Castiel, Vaginal Sex, brunettes rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easier to think this way, that maybe nature and biology are the sole reasons they're drawn towards one other, something explainable that's out of their control making them feel this way, making them want each other. Because the other reason, that big fucking stupid scary word called <em>love</em>, would mean it's their fault, that an angel and a demon, simply and truly fell in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> Megstiel!!! They're so deliciously perfect! So, I had this kooky little idea, hopefully it hasn't been done before. This is canon divergence for season 8, what if Castiel had saved Meg from Crowley and brought her back to the Bunker? Enjoy!

Slowly recuperating from the massive shit storm his body and mind just went through, Castiel gives himself a second in private. Angel tablet safely in hand, Dean Winchester safe, he can breathe again.

He almost killed _Dean._

_We're family..._

_We need you..._

_I need you..._

Dean's words echo loudly in his head, leaving the angel just as confused as ever, never knowing where he truly stands with the Winchesters, always unsure of where their relationship is heading. All Castiel knows for sure is that they _are_ family, feeling satisfied that he made the right choice, picking the boys over Naomi and the mess that Heaven's become.

Suddenly, Castiel's thinking of someone else, someone who's helped him time and time again, someone who now needs _his_ help.

Meg.

Crowley's most likely about to kill her, and Meg's just going to let it happen, sacrificing herself in order to buy the rest of them enough time to escape. But Castiel is going to save her, and it's not about settling old debts or obligations, this is simply about _wanting_ to save her. He realizes that he cares about her safety.

Castiel tucks the tablet deep inside the pockets of his trench coat, flying within seconds to the scene of the crime. Upon seeing the angel, Meg smiles weakly as she stabs the demon King in the arm, nothing more than a flesh wound. She seems close to losing consciousness, her sense of balance and aim way off. Castiel zips directly behind him, pressing close as he places his blade to Crowley's throat, using his other hand to grab the demon's wrist, stopping him from impaling Meg's stomach at the last second.

"You're done hurting her, Crowley...unless you wish to die today," Castiel whispers dangerously.

"Cas, if you wanted to grope me, you could've just asked!" Crowley jokes, jutting his hips backwards to grind against Castiel's crotch. 

"Leave here now, or I _will_ kill you," Castiel replies, slicing his neck open a little.

"You're not gonna kill me, angel boy, I'm too important...you might need me," Crowley gasps, the fear in his voice betraying his words.

"All this over-- little old m-me?" Meg chokes, crooked smile fading.

Castiel makes eye contact, blue eyes sinking into her brown ones, willing her to hold on just a little longer.

"Do you really want to test me?" Castiel growls in Crowley's ear, still looking at Meg.

Castiel hates that Crowley is correct, that they really _might_ need him someday, not ready to throw away his long running history with the King of Hell.

The enemy you know.

"Perhaps not today, love...hope your whore is worth it," Crowley says, sarcastically blowing her a small kiss right before he disappears.

As soon as Crowley's gone Castiel is holding her, scooping up her broken form in his strong arms, Meg too frail to even make some snarky remark. Her breathing is labored, Castiel can hear the wheezing in her chest, there's so much blood.

"You are hurt."

"Sticks and stones, Clarence..."

She must bring it out of him, because on instinct he brings his lips to hers, kissing his Grace directly into her mouth. He could have healed her with just two fingers to her forehead, keeping it platonic, but he didn't want to. Castiel's been burning with desire to kiss her again, jumping at the first opportunity, making the moment accidentally intimate.

He's never healed a demon before.

Meg kisses him back, regaining some of her strength as she soaks up more and more of his angelic light. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, until they're flat against one another. It feels never ending, like she might just steal all of it. And in this crazy moment, Castiel would give it to her, let her suck him dry if it meant this didn't have to stop. He doesn't know when exactly things became this intense between them, but now that he's in it, he never wants it to end.

He might love her.

They break apart at the sound of a car horn, Sam and Dean waiting in the Impala, giving Castiel the chance to join them.

"Woah, angel Grace...must be what all the cool kids are smoking these days..." Meg slurs, her body going completely limp before she passes out.

Castiel's Grace has overwhelmed her, he gave her too much, she's basically the equivalent of high, well, more like overdosed. Meg will need time, and a safe place to stay while she recovers, leaving Castiel with really only one option.

He picks her up bridal style, carrying her with care over to the Impala, sliding inside before gently laying her body across the backseat, her head resting in Castiel's lap.

"Cas, what the Hell? We're not headed to a motel, which means she's not coming," Dean states, glaring between Castiel and the demon.

"Dean, please, she needs time and Crowley's men are looking for her. She won't be safe anywhere else," Castiel pleads, changing his focus over to Sam, feeling he may be the one to sympathize more easily. 

"And we're supposed to care if the demon that killed Ellen and Jo is _safe_ or not?" Dean snorts, looking at Sam for backup.

"What are you both looking at me for?" Sam blurts out, raising his eyebrows in suspicion.

The mention of Ellen and Jo hurts, Castiel knows it's a lot to ask, but somehow good and evil have become all twisted up into one big blur, nothing is black and white anymore.

"Sam...please, just for a few days," Castiel asks, his voice desperate. "She is...important to me."

Sam turns to face Dean, "Look, Dean, a few days can't hurt, she did help us...more than once."

Castiel knows he's won, Sam using his famous 'puppy dog eyes' melting his big brother's heart instantly. Castiel really needs to learn how to do that.

"Fine, but you hand over that Angel tablet, let Kevin translate it...we're going out on a limb here for you, Cas, now it's time for you to trust us too," Dean offers, staring at Castiel, green eyes serious and unblinking.

_We're family._

Families trust each other.

Castiel doesn't reply, he simply takes out the tablet and hands it to them, hoping, once again that he's made the right choice.

"Alright, Kansas, here we come," Dean sighs, patting the steering wheel affectionately before peeling away.

~

After nearly eight hours of driving, the four of them are safely ensconced within the walls of the Men of Letters Bunker. The place is truly fascinating, Castiel still enthralled by it's existence along with everything it has to offer.

Meg is still asleep, Castiel placing her down carefully on a soft looking bed in one of the spare bedrooms. He pulls up a chair and sits with her a while, it'll be at least a few more hours before she awakens, time that Castiel should probably use to help Kevin or at least try to clean up the disaster Naomi has caused.

But Castiel's thoughts are clouded, he can't stop thinking about kissing her again, about they way she would feel beneath him, so tiny yet powerful. Castiel blushes just imagining it, suddenly needing to think about anything else besides _moving the furniture around._

He takes in Meg's current image, yes, her injuries are healed, but she's still filthy, covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. Her clothes have torn in numerous places, making them appear more like rags, but worst of all is her hair, matted and blonde. Castiel thinks it makes him saddest because he knows the color was forced upon her, Crowley finding absolutely any way he could to mock her.

Trivial things such as appearance mean mostly nothing to creatures like Meg and Castiel, this form is nothing like their true visage, but there's something special in the feeling of being comfortable in your own skin, whether it's borrowed or not.

Castiel thinks about his own faithful trench coat, about how he would be disturbed to lose it, ever grateful that Dean held onto it for him. He concludes this must be a similar feeling to how Meg feels about her hair, something Castiel can easily remedy for her.

For _months_ Meg stayed with him in the hospital, nursed him with care, even though there was no sign of an end to his illness. If it weren't for the tablets discovery, he might still be lying in that bed, trapped inside the swirling wrath of Lucifer's horror.

Meg kept him clean, she talked to him, she didn't abandon him. Castiel remembers small snippets of consciousness, the sound of her voice was immensely soothing, even if he couldn't comprehend the words. On very rare occasion, he could have sworn he felt the closeness of her body against him while he slept, and on those nights the mental anguish wasn't so bad.

So now it's Castiel's turn to take care of her, wishing to give back a little for all that he's taken. He _wants_ to do this for her, a tiny fucked up part of him actually excited to hear her complain about it, tell him she doesn't need his help, but deep down knowing she'll be grateful.

Castiel exits the bedroom, heading for the library to find Sam and Dean, needing to inform them that he's going out. He finds the two boys seated in front of a pile of daunting books, along with a pair of beers to help ease the process. They both look exhausted, a rush of guilt swarms Castiel when he remembers the beating he gave Dean merely hours ago. He promises himself he's going to help them, Castiel just needs to help Meg first, it won't take long.

"I'll be back shortly, I need to get...some things," Castiel announces, eyes darting back and forth between them.

"And your leaving little miss reformed here with us?" Dean scowls, taking a large sip of his drink.

"She will remain sleeping for some time, I will return before then," Castiel says confidently.

He turns to leave when Sam's voice stops him, "Hey Cas, could you grab some food for Kevin while you're out? We're all out of fresh food and, well, he's probably gonna need something other than microwaveable crap and hot dogs to deal with all this when he gets up." 

"Sure, Sam," Castiel says softly.

Castiel feels it's the least he could do. Mentally deciding to grab food for the boys as well, not even having to ask their orders, knowing their preferences better than his own. Knowing they would never ask the angel to get food for themselves, only concerned about Kevin, Castiel takes it upon himself to make sure Sam and Dean are not stuck with 'microwaveable crap' either.

~

When Castiel arrives back at the Bunker, he's three bags heavier, one carrying a veggie salad and other healthy snacks the prophet might enjoy, the second filled with dinner for Sam and Dean, while third is packed with his very own 'Meg care package'.

He stashes the latter away in the bedroom where she still lays sleeping, before joining the rest of the crew for dinner. He doesn't eat, but he still enjoys their company. 

Castiel's surprise food is welcomed with many enthusiastic groans of thanks, Sam digging into his own salad immediately, while Dean stares happily at his burger and mini apple pie. Kevin emerges from his room, disheveled and groggy, smiling weakly at the angel before taking his seat next to Sam.

"Thanks, Cas, you didn't have to do this," Sam tells him.

"Well, I _did_ use one of your stolen credit cards to purchase all of this, so I guess you'll have to thank Mr. Jorge Ramirez..."

Dean looks at him with that smile that is pure _Dean_ , laughing as he says, "You'd make a good Jorge, Cas." 

Castiel chuckles and sits down next to him, the four of them talking about topics vastly unrelated to angel tablets, trials, or any other depressing matters that are lurking right around the corner.

~

Later that evening, after everyone has retired to their rooms, Castiel rejoins Meg, patiently waiting for her to open her eyes and rattle him with sass. He closes his eyes, beginning to enter a meditative state to pass the time, maybe even brainstorm some ideas that will help Sam complete these trials in one piece.

"Isn't this usually the other way around? You're the pathetic one rotting in bed, while I'm the one lookin' out for you're sorry ass," Meg drawls, sitting upwards slightly to rest on her elbows.

"Meg." Her name rolls nicely off his tongue as his eyes peek open, he's happy to see her.

"Clarence." She's smiling despite herself, too lazy to hide her obvious contentment.

"How do you feel?" Castiel asks her, scooting the chair closer.

"Like I'm not trippin' on acid anymore...but I have to say, I really dig your style, Cas. Druggin' a girl up, takin' her unconscious body back to your place...you know _just_ how I like it," Meg winks, her smile widening.

"I did not mean-- I only wished to help..."

There's a short pause, Meg laughing under her breath as she takes in her surroundings. "Where are we anyways?"

Does he tell her? If so what should he say? This is Sam and Dean's home? Their secret base? 

"With the Winchesters, this is their base of operations," he settles on, remaining vague yet truthful.

"And here I was, all this time, thinking those two pea brains lived out of their car," Meg cracks, fully sitting up now.

Ignoring her playful comment, he wants to change the subject to restoring her vessel. "I have supplies for you..." Castiel says nervously grabbing the bag from underneath his chair.

"Awe, Clarence! Ya got me a present?" Meg says curiously.

"It's not much, but I think it will be an improvement to your current situation," Castiel explains, taking out the new, all black outfit he purchased for her.

"Shucks, no hot pink?" She jokes, taking the clothes and giving them a once over.

"And this...I can help if you'd like," Castiel says quietly, showing her the brown hair dye. He hopes he bought the right thing.

Her smile dissipates, eyes flashing black for a split second, looking at him seriously, angry almost. "Cas, why?"

"I know that you hate the condition of your hair currently, Crowley bleaching it just to upset you, so I figured you'd like to change it back..."

"No, I mean why are doing this for me? You don't owe me anything, so why the fuck are you doing all this nice shit? You know I don't like this lovey dovey nonsense, I'm a demon, Cas, remember?"

Castiel's done listening to this, he stops her hateful rambling by sticking his tongue down her throat. Kissing her roughly, he growls, "Of course, I remember you're a demon, now take my offerings and get yourself cleaned up."

Meg makes an involuntary noise of pleasure before pushing him off, grabbing the bag and leaving the room to enter the bathroom.

~

Stupid angel.

Who does he think he is, trying to make her _feel_ things? Truth is, she's beyond terrified, not having felt this way in hundreds of years, going back to when she was human. Sure, she's felt happiness as a demon before, but it's always been at some poor fucker's expense, torturing for fun, making her father proud.

But this happiness is so incredibly different, it's not even in the same universe anymore. This unique, rebellious little angel is turning her way of life inside out, Castiel not just changing the rules, but demolishing them completely.

Whatever this crazy attraction between them started out as, it's definitely something else now. Of course she still wants to fuck his brains out, ride his cock raw until they're both coming three times over, but she wants to do other things too, like hold his dumb hand, snuggle up close to him after they've finished, even listen to his sappy poetry.

Ugh.

Meg enters the bathroom and strips off all her ruined clothing, tossing them carelessly onto the floor. She decides to finally take a look at her naked meat suit in the mirror, not having that many chances to see herself over the past year, feeling relieved to see that everything is still intact, Castiel did a good job.

He's right though, Meg's hair is bothering her, she _hates_ it like this. And the fact Castiel remembers is making her angry, nobody is supposed to care about her that much, she's not ready for that level of intimacy.

However, as much as she's fighting it, there's that undeniable refreshing spark inside her, yelling _Yes! Let him help you, let him care about you, let him love you..._

Meg takes her time in the shower, soaping up every inch of her flesh, the cleanse helping her more mentally than physically. Eventually, her mind wanders, eyes falling shut as she pictures a different set of hands rubbing all over her, sensually caressing her skin. The demon quickly snaps out of her fantasy before things go too far, if she wants to come she's going to finally fuck her angel, not rub one out in the shower while he's literally out there waiting for her.

Meg shuts off the water and dresses herself in the new clothes, slipping on the formfitting black camisole, leather pants, and jacket, cringing at the fact that he even managed to buy the right sizes.

Her hair is combed through and relatively dry now, so really, what's the harm in just coloring it at this point? She wouldn't want the dye to go to waste, because 'thou shall not waste' is probably one of those lame commandments or something.

Meg finds him right where she left him, patiently waiting for her return, staring into space. Typical Cas. He's removed his coat and suit jacket, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up three quarters of the way, Meg finally getting a small peek of that stunning meat suit he's been hiding.

"Alright, Paul Mitchell, you gonna color my hair or what?" Meg says, grabbing the small box off the bed and shoving it into the angel's hands.

"Is Paul Mitchell, related to this Clarence of yours?" Castiel inquires, guiding her towards he kitchen.

"Yeah, Cas, they're brothers," Meg says sarcastically.

Castiel tilts his head in that extremely _not adorable_ way, forcing Meg to have to look away, afraid she might say or do something she'll regret.

Apparently still lost in thought about her puzzling references, Castiel stays quiet, pulling a chair over in front of the sink. She sits down with a smirk, shrugging off her jacket, waiting for him to continue.

"I read the instructions on the box while you bathed, it seems fairly simple..." Castiel tells her, wrapping a clean gray towel around her back and chest to protect her from any excess dye.

Meg feels impatient, not used to being pampered, this whole thing could've been done if she'd just done it herself. But as soon as Castiel takes her hair into his hands, brushing his fingers lightly over the base of her neck, she's melting, absolutely scoffing at the idea of doing this herself.

Castiel begins to massage her scalp, his hands are _huge_ , covering her entire head, easing the tension away with his strong, yet gentle touch.

"Just a suggestion, but I think you're supposed to put the dye on first..." Meg's voice comes out as half a moan, because whatever he's doing he better not fucking stop.

He leans over to whisper directly into her ear, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Meg hates herself. Well, that's nothing new. But seriously, he's supposed to be the virgin and she's supposed to be the irresistible temptress! It's _embarrassing_ how easily he's making her fall apart.

Castiel kisses her ear lightly before standing back up, Meg immediately missing his warmth, holding back a tiny whine of annoyance.

After a few more minutes, Castiel finally disentangles his hands from her hair, quickly grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and mixing the up dye.

Meg watches him slip on a pair of latex gloves, before sloppily scooping up a chuck of the color and mashing it into his hands. She tenses slightly when the first touch of cool chemicals touch her head, Castiel kneading it in slowly inch by inch. He's in no rush, prepared to spend hours if necessary, making sure every blonde strand is stained with chocolate brown.

It's probably a little weird, but Meg can't help getting all hot and bothered by they way Castiel is doing this task. And if she really thinks about it, in the grand scheme of things, this is definitely not the strangest thing that's turned her on. 

Meg slowly realizes that she's becoming addicted to the angel's hands, every time Castiel touches her, it's like she's hard wired on a direct path to his soul, giving the demon an intense feeling of goodness and light, overwhelming her murky darkness. 

She suddenly wonders if it's the same for him, if maybe this angel has fallen so incredibly far, that he's simply addicted to the rush of adrenaline he gets when he dips into her dark smoky essence.

It's easier to think that way, that maybe nature and biology are the sole reasons they're drawn towards one other, something explainable that's out of their control making them feel this way, making them want each other. Because the other reason, that big fucking stupid scary word called _love_ , would mean it's their fault, that an angel and a demon, simply and truly fell in love with each other.

"I believe it's time to wash out the rest," Castiel finally says after fifteen minutes of silence. His voice should not be allowed to be that deep and sexy, Meg instantly forgetting what he said because she's too distracted thinking about how much deeper it could go once she finally engulfs his cock inside her wet heat.

"Meg?" Castiel snaps her out of it, the demon shifting so her head is leaning back fully into the sink.

She feels vulnerable, and then another scary thing happens. _She trusts him._

"Let me know if it gets too hot," Castiel husks out, gazing down at her, his usually bright eyes consumed by dark pupils that have blown wide with lust.

_This fucker's got to be kidding. Word choice, Clarence!_

"Will do."

Perfect temperature water, flowing smoothly through her now brunette locks, along with those goddamn _hands_ , has Meg fidgeting with sexual frustration. She needs Castiel to kiss her again, needs to him to fuck her right now.

Meg spreads her legs a little, her breaths becoming more labored, causing her breasts to rise and fall invitingly, already feeling her wetness just from thinking about him. Castiel's hands are getting rougher as he watches her, pulling and tugging too hard, but she loves it, outright moaning as he practically rips out all his handiwork. Pressing his body closer, Meg notices the angel's crotch is only inches away from her hand, without thinking she grabs at it, gasping when she feels how hard he is, starting to rub him through the fabric. 

"Ohh," Castiel whimpers, thrusting forward just once.

"Cas...on top of me now," Meg orders, squeezing his erection to reinforce her demand.

He complies without hesitation, straddling her hips, slotting his clothed cock into the warm space of her pussy, hands still soaked and buried in her hair. Castiel's lips smash against her open mouth, his tongue barging in with dominance before she captures it, sucking filthily along the entire length. Meg likes his tongue inside her, but she wants his cock too, wants to selfishly consume him, hoard as much of the angel as she physically can. 

The growls and grunts Castiel's producing make her legs open even wider, petite arms wrapping around his muscular back to crush him further on top of her.

"Fuck me, Cas, do it, can't wait any longer..." She's never heard her own voice like this, breathy and winded, just from dry humping.

Castiel reluctantly pulls away from her, Meg losing all his weight and warmth at once, she nearly sobs, eyes flashing black for a split second with impatience. He moves to turn the water off before removing his gloves, while she throws the towel away from her chest onto the kitchen floor.

He snatches Meg's wrist, dragging her small frame into him, kissing her sloppily with need as they make their way towards the bedroom she was occupying earlier. Once inside, she turns the tables, pushing the angel almost violently onto the bed, smiling devilishly at his shocked expression.

"What? Forget how strong I am? I might be stuffed into this cute little body, but I could still kick your angelic ass any day..." 

Castiel looks like he forgot how to speak, gawking at Meg with a combination of desire and maybe even an ounce of fear. She stands at the foot of the bed and begins stripping for him, kicking off her boots and undoing her pants, exposing the delicate curve of her hips.

Wiggling out of her tank top, her breasts fall free, round and creamy, with two dark pink nipples, hardening under his gaze. Meg's hair is still dripping, beads of leftover dye running down her chest, painting her black with stripes. All that's left is her midnight purple thong, clinging tightly, leaving almost nothing to imagination. 

"Like what you see, Cas? Want me to take these off? Show you my pussy?" Meg taunts, using her thumb to snap the string of her underwear loudly against her hip bone.

"Y-yes..." Castiel stammers, his eyes glued to her chest, making her glow with confidence. She likes being looked at, being the center of attention.

"Too bad, maybe later...first I get to see you," Meg says, moving closer to stand inside the v of his legs.

"Meg, please, may I touch you?" Castiel asks quietly, her new proximity nearly setting him on fire. Poor guy isn't gonna last thirty seconds, Meg decides she's wants to suck him off first.

"No, not yet," She forbids him, before attacking his clothes, getting him naked in record timing. 

His cock is amazing, God, she wants to ride it for hours, make him come over and over, order him to plug her up so she can store his seed greedily inside her.

After a moment of ogling the majestic beast, Meg lowers herself down onto her knees, licking a quick wet stripe up the length of his shaft, her thong becoming absolutely soaked due to the noise he just made. She wastes no time swallowing him down, sucking with precision, ready to steal his first orgasm, eager to drink it down hungrily.

She looks up, Castiel is losing it, appearing terrified at the sensations traveling through his vessel. "Hey, it's okay, don't freak out...it feels good right?" Meg pulls off to ask.

"Very good..." His voice is wrecked.

"Then relax and do what feels natural, pull my hair, fuck my face, ya know, romantic crap like that," Meg smiles wickedly. He looks confused, first at her, then down at his red and throbbing cock, silently begging for her continuation. 

She doesn't bother explaining further, deciding to start slower this time, she wraps her lips around just the tip, lapping up the pre come and poking her tongue into the tiny hole. Eventually, she's sucking him so hard her cheeks hollow out with every drag, ramming his cock head against the back of her throat.

"Meg, Meg I-- Meg!"

She moans around him as he comes hard, Castiel's release warm and sweet, thoroughly enjoying his flavor as she swallows it all, feeling slightly sad once it's all gone.

"That was beautiful..."

"That was many things, but I don't think 'beautiful' was one of them," Meg laughs, standing up.

She kisses him, urging him to taste himself on her tongue before she guides one of his hands to cup around her left breast. Castiel gasps, his hand instinctively closing, squeezing gently as the pad of his thumb swipes across her bud.

"Shit," Meg breathes, when Castiel independently claims her other breast, kneading them both evenly, playing with their pillowy softness.

He breaks their kiss in order to see what he's doing, and without warning he lunges forward, taking one into his mouth, suckling sweetly at her peaked nipple. Meg threads her fingers through his sex hair, encouraging Castiel to stay where he is, nurse on her tits for as long as he wants. He pulls off only to switch sides, Meg's legs becoming weak, suddenly wanting to lay flat on her back, force that sinful tongue of his down into her wet folds.

"Cas, want you to eat me out...will you do that? Wanna taste me before you fuck me?" Meg pants.

Castiel's only response is to flip her over quickly, Meg eagerly opening her thighs, watching him watch her. "Take my panties off now, Cas...c'mon, angel, rip em' off and stick your tongue in there..."

Sliding her thong down and away, Castiel takes in the image of her most intimate part, licking his lips, he gets into position, but pauses at the last second.

"I do not know how to begin," he admits, catching her eyes.

"Pretend your kissing me, it's just a different set of lips, Cas..."

He listens to her advice and slowly advances in, placing a chaste kiss on her entrance. It's such a tease but she lets him repeat the action a few times, giving him time to learn how to pleasure her. He's so beyond gentle, and it shouldn't warm her heart the way it does, but he grows bolder, his tongue eventually peeking out, licking right over her clit.

Meg clutches the sheets and tries not to scream, his tongue is fucking perfect, exploring a little further, he starts moaning when he gets a taste of her juices.

"Fuuuuuck, Cas..."

Listening to her cues, Castiel figures out that her clit is the epitome of her sensitivity, mercilessly swirling his tongue over it, around it, even sucking on it. Meg's close, she hasn't come in so fucking long, finally ready to let go, she looks at Castiel, his face buried deep while pretty blue eyes focus on hers through hooded lids.

Grabbing his head, Meg moans loud enough to wake the whole Bunker, keeping Castiel steady, she comes for him, wave after wave of ecstasy coursing through her as she pants his name, feeling her release flow down and into his mouth. Castiel's moaning with her, digging his fingers into the flesh of her thighs, unknowingly making bruises when his body tenses, vicariously experiencing her orgasm.

Her body tingling, she feels blissful yet not nearly satisfied, she plans to come at least once more tonight, this time from his cock. Sitting up, she pulls him towards her, rolling them over so she's on top.

"Gonna ride you now, cowboy..."

Castiel's hard as a rock again, she reaches for his erection and lines herself up, sliding down she takes him all the way until she's fully seated.

"Ahh, Meg!" 

Finally, her angel's inside her, as close as he can be, staring up at her with not just lust anymore, it's so painfully obvious that he loves her.

Meg rocks her hips, grinding her clit into him, before lifting up and slamming back down. Not able to handle the way he's looking at her, she begins spewing filth, fucking him fast and hard.

"Look how far you've fallen, Castiel, allowing a demon to defile you in this way...such a slut for me, angel, so eager for my pussy..."

Her breasts bounce to the rhythm of her hips, eyes flickering between brown and black, and her dirty mouth never stopping, she gives him a show that's truly pornographic, something much less vanilla than the pizza man and the baby sitter.

"Use me, Cas, c'mon, more," Meg pants.

Castiel's eyes light up electric blue with Grace, roughly changing their positions in less than a second. He's above her now, drilling his cock faster and harder, pinning her down in every way he knows how.

Kissing her with lips that are red and puffy from the evening's activities, he rambles, "You are not to be used, nor tossed aside after you've fulfilled your purpose. Never again will you feel that way, I promise you that.."

"Shut up," she whispers. "Just fuck me."

"No...I see your true face, Meg, and you're beautiful."

She's on the verge of breaking, hearing him say these things is one thing, but actually starting to believe them, to begin to feel the hope that comes along with loving someone is unbearable. Meg claws at his back, her sharp nail break through his skin, leaving long red lines.

Castiel is everywhere, worshipping her body as equally as her soul, winning the battle, convincing her that she's worth something, that she's worth loving. His hands make their way into the web of her hair again, drowning in the sea of inky dye, the build up they've created escalating higher and higher.

"Meg-- gonna come," Cas warns, stopping their kisses, to study her face.

In this moment, Meg's okay with it, she doesn't shy away or hide her emotions, she wants him to see the way he makes her feel. Her nerves begin to sing, muscles clenching around his member as she comes again, eye contact staying firm, not even flashing black once.

Castiel tips over the edge with her, Meg's slick channel squeezing him impossibly tighter as he spills inside her, filling her up, as she milks out every last drop.

His movements slow to a full stop, kissing her lazily as they come down together. He smiles down at her like a big dopey puppy, causing Meg to roll her eyes playfully. Honestly, this is the part she's been dreading, how to act now that they've done the nasty, her head spinning with all the gooey nonsense Castiel's most likely about to vomit at her. She can't just shove him off, thank him for the lay, and peace out. But the worst part is, she doesn't even _want_ to ditch him, she wants to stay...with him...for a while...maybe a really long while.

After minutes of enjoying their post orgasm glow, Castiel finally slips out and rolls over onto Meg's side, the angel staring up at the ceiling, probably waiting for her to make the next move. Meg sits up and takes in her surroundings, _holy shit_ they made a giant fucking mess, like abandon all hope and just burn the damn sheets kind of mess. 

Most of it is from her hair dye, staining the cloth with blotches of dark against their clean whiteness, apparently Castiel wasn't focusing very well when he washed it out. There's also the addition of their sweat and come, making the room smell _fantastic_. The demon grins when she thinks about making Sam and Dean clean it all up, the thought actually making her chuckle out loud.

Meg shifts her attention to Castiel, full on laughing as she says, "We made quite a mess, Clarence, can't take you anywhere."

"I believe most of this is _your_ mess," Castiel says, pointing weakly to the dye.

"I think you like me all messy, maybe this was your plan all along..."

"I like you many ways."

_Fuck it._

Meg decides she going to cuddle the crap out of her unicorn, snuggle him hard, and hopefully never let him go. Their bodies slot together nicely, Castiel looking happier than she's ever seen him before, enthusiastically returning her embrace. Meg can feel Castiel's Grace oozing out of him, surrounding them in a protective little bubble, while at the same time cleaning up their vessels as well as the bed.

It feels good to be clean, to have fresh clothes waiting for her, to be happy and safe, to be loved after so many years of pain, but most of all to be _brunette_. Tomorrow, she is _so_ buying him a pizza pie, no matter how much he bitches about only tasting the molecules.

"Thanks, Cas..."

Surprisingly, Meg doesn't throw up in her mouth like she thought she would, instead she feels free, like she's allowed to say whatever the fuck she wants, and if she wants to act like a sap, that's exactly what she's going to do. Castiel simply pulls her closer to him in response, leaving zero space between them, their auras radiating, balancing each other out.

"Cas!" Dean's voice calls from down the hallway, his footsteps getting louder. "What the Hell happened in the kitchen? It looks like a friggin' Leviathan took a shit in the sink!"

Meg catches the angel's eyes, feeling goofy, she cracks up, her laugh infectious Castiel joins her, the sides of his eyes crinkling up, making her newly awakened heart skip a beat.

"Close enough!" Meg yells at the older Winchester.

After hearing a small huff of annoyance from the hunter, Dean walks away, but not before the two of them catch him faintly grumble out, "Shut up, Meg..."


End file.
